Martial Red Dragon Emperor
by IsaMor
Summary: Question? What would happen if Hyoudou Issei was transported to a cultivating world? Hilarity, adventure, and Oppai. Watch out world the Oppai Dragon is coming.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

"Curses! That damn Demonic Chaos Emperor will destroy everything. If he's not stopped the seven worlds will be conquered."

These words were angrily spoken by a long black haired woman with crystal blue eyes wearing white mystical imperial robes. Surrounding her was a never-ending void filled with stars and below her was a huge planet, bigger than the earth, but unlike ours, the world looked to be dying as a black gas surrounded it and the surface was boiling red. If one looked further away from the planet you would notice another one with the same disaster happening.

"But no one in the seven worlds is capable of killing him. (Sigh!) I guess I have no choice. I'll just have to look elsewhere."

With that the woman disappears as she goes deeper into the stars.

**Earth (DxDverse)**

The woman is now standing in front of the small planet Earth with a frown on her face.

"Hmm. Such a small world. I doubt I'll find anything here. But it won't hurt to look. **World show me your** **history**."

With words of power, she commanded the world to obey. What she found surprised even her. As within this small world was the hidden supernatural beings unfamiliar to her known as gods, unusual devils, dragons and other creatures hiding from civilization. Another thing was the hidden realms surrounding the world. Some much bigger than the planet. Of course, she could not find much because as soon as the other entities found her snooping around they quickly shut their doors, so to speak.

"Ohh! There might be something here after all. **World show me your greatest hero!**"

With that she expected the results to come instantly. But after a few seconds nothing.

"Did I not do it correctly?"

**OPPAI!**

**ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAAA!**

"W-what?!"

**I will be Harem King!**

Soon images come into her head of a certain famous Oppai Dragon. At first, she was revolted and disgusted by the perverted acts of this young boy. Peeping into the girls changing room, ripping the clothes off his female opponents and his obsession with breast. But soon that frown turns into a smile, as she watches deeper into who Hyoudou Issei is. By seeing the hardship and challenges that the boy goes through.

**Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!**

Fighting for the freedom and honor of his beloved master. Protecting an innocent girl that only wanted a friend. The bravery he showed even as the situation was hopeless. The rage he felt at the thought of his loved ones being in danger.

**ASIAA!**

And the madness he felt at almost losing something precious to him. Following the forbidden aria that should have never been said.

Soon the woman was no longer feeling disgusted, instead, she is now found with a face full of expectations, joy and worry at the hero, with each victory and defeat, almost like a true fan of a show. She felt sadness at the grief the hero felt when he was betrayed by his first love. She cried when the boy died. And her face was full of joy at him coming back stronger than ever. She sees his opponents, friendly rivalry, a true rival, the fallen, devils, dragons, gods, heroes, and monsters. With this, she comes to a conclusion.

"I highly doubt I can convince the Infinite and Dream from leaving their domain. And while the White Dragon Emperor would fit right at home in my world, I believe it would cause more harm than good. So I guess I have no other option but to entrust my future to the Red Dragon Emperor." She says trying to save face and dignity by hiding her joy with a helpless attitude.

_  
**Night time, Hyoudou household, Issei's room.**

A fifteen-year-old, Hyoudou Issei, was seen in an awkward sleeping position with a perverted expression on his sleeping face, probably dreaming about women. Suddenly the air shifted and out came the woman in white robes looking at the sleeping boy with joyful eyes.

"I doubt the Issei after becoming a devil will want to leave his women, family, and friends. So I guess this age should do. It's weird such a weak, talentless boy, holds so much potential."

With that a light starts to shine around Issei as the woman holds his cheek affectionately and both then disappear.

**Outside Martial World**.

The woman is now seen in the outer space of her world with Issei still sleeping, floating beside her. After she sees her world, her joy starts to fade. Soon a contemplated looked appears on her face.

Sigh! "I guess it just came to me. This world is cruel, a world filled with competition ready to leave anybody in the dust. People willing to betray even family if it means the slightest chance for power. For me to bring this innocent and honest boy to this world by ripping him from his home is beyond cruel. Apart of me wants to take you back, but I came too far to change back. If we meet again and on your face shows nothing but hatred for me. I shall accept it by being killed by your hands. But a large part of me already knows that your face would only show acceptance and a will to help a woman in pain. Knowing that it only makes the feelings of guilt worse. Hah! To think that this Empress that once killed millions just for getting in her way would feel these emotions. My enemies would truly wonder if this is the same woman who murdered their family and disciples."

She soon turns to the boy trying to understand what caused this change.

"I guess I can only give you my love and adoration to you. I will do my best to help you and accomplish whatever dreams you have."

With a sad smile on her face, she quickly captures the lips of Issei with that a glow starts shining around Issei's body.

"This should help you take your first step into cultivation and bring your connection to the Red Dragon closer. Also, it is a show of my honesty to you. If I remember right the first kiss of a woman is special. "

Then a small mystical blue marble is then placed in Issei's hand.

"This is a treasure I found one day. The strangest thing is even I don't what it does. But I'm sure you'll find out. Until we meet again, Hyoudou Issei. I will keep watching until your strong enough to stand on your own two feet. Grow and never change."

**Please comment and follow.**


	2. Chapter 1 Where am I?

**Chapter 1 Where am I?**

"Big Sis, what's that?" A voice of a twelve-year-old is heard as it soon shows three sisters with straw baskets out on the forest collecting herbs. Until the youngest of them finds something strange and calls out.

"It's a boy." The oldest of three says as she gets closer to him. Looking surprised at finding a sleeping fifteen-year-old in strange clothes.

The boy is seen wearing boxers and a red t-shirt. While that was indecent it shouldn't be that strange. But when you see the clothing of the three sisters, you notice them wearing old robes covering them and saddles on their feet.

"Sis, be careful you don't know where he's been?" The middle child says being cautious of the boy with an unknown background, raising her fist to prepare herself if he wakes up and attacks.

"Wu Ying, that's rude. He could be hurt." She soon crouches down and tries to wake him up by shaking the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Kyaaa, the master is so naughty!" A catgirl said as a boy grabs her big chest.

"Would you like some more grapes, master?" Says a maid with a slutty uniform holding a tray for the boy.

"Being the king is the best!" Said the boy with brown hair as he sits in a throne surrounded by busty women.

"Are you okay?" With a voice being spoken in the background the world starts to shake and soon fade.

"Oh, no!" The boy starts to wake up from his ecchi dream.

"Huh?" With that, the boy opens his eyes and is suddenly surprised to see himself surrounded by beauties. But something strange was happening because the three girls started talking to one another, but it sounded foreign to him. Until suddenly he knows what they were saying. But he soon ignores that strangeness to sit up.

"Bishoujos" The boy says with a perverted face. Confusing the girls on what that meant and Wu Ying gets into a guarded stance when she saw his expression.

"Are you okay?" The oldest repeats ignoring the lustful look of the boy.

"Huh! Ugh fine, I guess?" Issei says not really sure what she was talking about.

"That's a relief. But what are you doing sleeping in a forest?" She asks with wonder.

"Forest?" Issei says confused about what she said until he starts looking around him and after a few seconds is soon surprised to know he wasn't in his room. "Whaaaaaaat! Why am I in my forest? Where's my home, my room?" The boy's outburst quickly shocks the sisters.

After a few minutes, the boy calms down.

"Am I anywhere near Kouh?" He asks wondering just where he was.

"Kouh?" Wu Ying questions wondering what that meant.

"It is my home town?"

"I'm sorry. We never heard of a town called like that." The big sister said.

"Well am I anywhere in Japan?"

"Japan?" The little sister says. "Is it a type of food?"

"No, it's a country." He started wondering how anybody could mistake a well-known country as food.

"We have also never heard of this country. We live in the Blue Sky Empire. In a small remote village at the edge of the border."

"Blue Sky Empire? I never heard of this place." The boy says until a shocked expression appears. 'Don't tell me I went to another world like in those Light novels.'

"Can you tell me the name of this world?"

"I don't know but the continent we're in is called the Supreme Wind Continent." The older sister says.

"Damn it. Now, what am I supposed to do?" Issei questions with sadness and frustration in his voice at this impossible situation.

Wu Lan after seeing the despair the boy was in was about to try and comfort him. But a hand soon lands on her shoulder stopping her. "Wu Ying."

"Sis, think about it? We don't know where he's from and he could just be faking this. I say we leave him here before we get more involved than we should." Wu Ying says warning her sister.

"But he looks to be in trouble. Maybe he's telling the truth. We should not be rude to a person in need." Wu Lan says with the heart of a saint.

"I still say n-" But before Wu Ying could put her foot down.

"Don't be sad, big brother. I'm sure you can go back home one day." The littlest sister says trying her best at comforting the teen and bringing him out of his funk.

"Guess there's nothing I can do. Hello, I'm Hyoudou Issei." He says with a helpless look. But soon realizes he hasn't introduced himself.

"Oh." She says surprised by the change in attitude and the odd name. "I'm Wu Lan. A pleasure to meet you." She says trying to be impolite.

"Hmph. I'm Wu Ying." She says not very friendly.

"I'm Wu Xiao. It nice to meet you." The youngest said with a cheer.

"If you truly have no place to live you could come with us. It's not much but we could give you shelter. Of course, you'll have to work if you wish to stay with us." Wu Lan says trying to be helpful while thinking of their financial situation.

"Really! Do you mean it?" Issei just couldn't believe his luck. He'll get to live with these bishoujos.

"But just don't have any dirty or indecent thoughts or actions. Because if you do I will kick your butt outside." Wu Ying says threatening Issei, who pales knowing who he is.

"Th-that's gonna be hard. I am a pervert." He says honestly.

"W-what!? Sister, there's no way we can allow this trash to live with us." Wu Ying says furiously at her sister.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Wu Lan says being the peacemaker.

"And how do you know that?!" Wu Ying questions angrily.

"Because I trust him not to hurt us. Plus he needs our help." Wu Lan simply says. This greatly surprises Issei because for this was the first time, that he remembers, a person of the opposite sex trusting him so much.  
It made him truly not want to disappoint her.

"Tch. You and your bleeding heart."

After a while, she was going to protest again until she saw the stubbornness of her older sister "Fine. Listen, perv if you do anything." With that Wu Ying approaches a tree and slams her fist into it. Causing the tree to break, shocking and freighting Issei. Just what crazy world was he in, for girls to have such strength?

"Understood."

"Y-yes!" Issei says trying to get on her good side.

"Good. Alright, let's go home." Wu Lang says ignoring the exchange between Issei and Wu Ying.

With that, the girls pick up their baskets and start heading to the village. Issei soon gets up and tries to follow until he notices his hand holding something.

"What's this?" Issei says as he looks at the object. What he finds is a blue marble that he positioned next to the sun to look at it clearly. He did not know when he got it. But something inside him felt it was important.

"Are you coming or not?" Say Wu Ying growing impatient at waiting for Issei to catch up.

"Coming!" Issei says clutching the marble tight.

**Please vote and comment**


	3. Chapter 2 Wolves

**Chapter 2 Wolves**

**Issei's pov**  
It was weird. It feels like we've been walking for a few hours, but strangely I didn't feel tired. Actually, I felt like I could run two marathons nonstop. I try to ignore this feeling since we're in a forest, and walking in silence was starting to feel awkward. While I didn't want to annoy Wu Ying. I can't help but be curious about the three sisters helping me.

"So...why are you three walking in the middle of a forest?" I ask throwing caution to the wind.

"We're out here collecting herbs. We collect them to sell to the villagers and make medicine for my sister." Wu Lan answers.

"Wu Ying?" I ask with a look of disbelief at the girl that could destroy a tree. "Are you sick?"

"Of course sis Ying's not sick. Sister can fight a bear and win." Wu Xiao says with a laugh at the scene of her sister standing on top of a dead bear.

"She uses the herbs to make medicine to heal her injuries when training her martial arts." Wu Lan says.

Now that they said that I pay attention to Wu Ying's hands and start noticing the cloths wrapped around her knuckles.  
"Stop looking at them!" Wu Ying yells feeling uncomfortable at being stared at.

"Sorry, I just noticed them," I say scratching the back of his head nervously. Really this girl is scary. "Know wonder you're so strong."

"Well obviously?" She says embarrassed at the complement looking away from my direction. I guess there is an adorable side to her. As expected of a bishoujo.

"GRoWl!"

Suddenly a growl was heard deeper in the woods alerting us of danger.

Wu Ying quickly drops her basket and steps in front of the sound standing guard against whatever came out ready to protect her sisters. Wu Lan grabs Wu Xiao and holds her to try and protect her. I was unsure of what to do, but I got behind Wu Ying feeling cowardly and embarrassed for having to rely on Wu Ying.

Out of the woods came five wolves ready to pounce at us. Wu Ying seeing the animals relaxes a bit. She must really be confident at realizing they were ordinary animals and not the monsters that I read in novels that live in these types of forest.

With that in mind, she quickly rushes at them, not giving the wolves a chance to surround us.

With one strike of her fist, she bashes it against one of them in the head. Utterly crushing its skull and follows up with a kick to the second one hitting its stomach and knocking it against a tree. That was scary but also beautiful in my mind. The way she moved with such speed and the punch she threw caused her Oppai to shake does that mean she doesn't wear a bra.

While I was thinking this. The wolves were frightened at what they thought was easy prey was actually a threat to them. They quickly get back to avoid the girl and prepare to attack her. Wu Ying knowing that they will no longer be caught off guard stays still and waits for them to do the first move.

Wow! That was the thought that crossed my mind as I notice how amazing Wu Ying is.  
"Wu Ying is amazing." I say voicing my thoughts.

"That right Sis Ying is amazing." Wu Xiao says agreeing with him.  
Wu Lang was just happy that her sisters were safe.

Wu Lang was about to say something but she stopped as she and I notice the wolf, Wu Ying kicked was coming closer to us.

"Wu Ying!" She says trying to get her sister to notice. But she instantly regrets it as this distraction to Wu Ying made her ignore the wolfs in front of her when she turned around.

This was the opening the wolves were waiting for because as soon as her back was turned, they charged. One bit her ankle and another jumped and bit her arm pushing her to the ground. The other was going for the kill. By going for her neck but fortunately, Wu Ying came to her senses and hit it before it could.

Unfortunately, her hit wasn't as strong as before and was not enough to kill it, just threw it a few feet away and made it go on a daze.

While Wu Ying was trying to shake the other two wolves off. The wolf she kicked to a tree was getting closer to her sisters.

I see the situation quickly stand in front of Wu Lang and Wu Xiao. Ready to risk my body and protect them. Even though I tried to stand tall and proud, I couldn't shake the fear on my body when I notice the wolf getting closer.  
The wolf seeing my pathetic self shaking just knew this would be an easy kill and charges.

Seeing the wolf jump to attack. I hoped for the best and swung my arm and closed my eyes.

...

**3rd pov**

Surprisingly to Issei. There was no pain just the feeling of his fist hitting something hard and the sound of a crunch. When he opens his eyes he notices the wolf that attacked him laying on the ground with blood coming out of its mouth. He then stares at his fist and notices them having blood. He would of wonder more before he noticed Wu Ying struggling to stand with three dead wolves laying on the ground. But on her legs and arms bite marks are seen with blood coming out. One final wolf was standing ready to finish her. Not even thinking about it he charges and with a few inches apart he kicks the wolf's head snapping its neck.

'What just happened?' Was the thought that everyone had the sisters and Issei.

"Wu Ying, are you okay?" said Wu Lan as she quickly ran to Wu Ying and started checking her wounds.

"That was amazing, Big Bro. I didn't know you knew martial arts like sis Ying." Wu Xiao says as she approaches Issei.

"Hehehe. I didn't remember being this strong." Issei says bashfully.

"You-!" Wu Ting says in shock just as Wu Lan was bandaging her wounds with ointment from the herbs they picked. "Why didn't you tell us you were a first stage Fighter! Hah!" She says angrily at him hiding this from them.

"What's a First Stage Fighter?" Issei says confused by what she said.

"Don't act stupid. Even if you are from another country everybody should know what that is." She says not believing in Issei's answer.

"Wait! Wu Ying." Wu Lan says trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Sister. Don't tell me you believe him?" She says in disbelief.

"That's not it stop trying to struggle or your wounds with never heal. And Issei truly looks confused." Wu Lan answers.

After looking at him for a while Wu Ying notices his actual confusion. "How can you not know what a Fighter is if you're in the first stage." She says exasperated.

"Ahhah. Big bro must be stupid." Wu Xiao laughs finding the situation pretty hilarious.

"Wu Xiao, that's not nice." Wu Lan says scolding Wu Xiao for being rude.

"So what's First Stage Fighter?" Issei repeated trying to understand what the big deal was. But he wondered if this had something to do with his newfound strength.

"Y-you! Fine, I'll tell you when we get home. The forest isn't safe." Wu Ting said giving up on her argument.

"Here let me help?" Issei says trying to help her stand and walk.

"No, I can stand on my own. Plus you're going to carry all the dead bodies of the wolves." Wu Ying saying try to power through the pain.

"What? Why?" Issei questions confused.

"So we can sell them of course. Plus we can make their furs into blankets." Wu Lan answered.

"Fine," Issei says walking to collect the corpses with a bit of disgust.


	4. Chapter 3 First Stage Fighter

**Chapter 3: First Stage Fighter**

After hours of slow and careful walking through a forest. The trio of sisters and Issei finally arrive to a small worn down house made of old wood and covered in animal fur. To Issei it reminded him of the old Japanese house once lived in. To the girls it was like all the other houses in the village.

The trio of sisters soon started unpacking their supplies. With Wu Lan placing and wrapping the herbs in order and Wu Ying cutting and skinning the wolves. Issei just sat down and watched along with Wu Xiao.

After some time with the sun about to set. The trio and Issei were now sitting around a fire with a pot of being cooked around it.

"Alright talk!" Wu Ying command.

"About what?" Shocking Issei from his thought's about the meat being dog.

"Don't be stupid. Who are you and why didn't you tell us that you were a First stage Fighter"

"I told you, I don't know. I just woke up in a forest. Probably kidnapped from my home and for some strange reason my body has been acting strange." Issei says trying to explain and clam the girl.

"Stop ly-"

"Wu Ying that's enough." Wu Lan finally spoke to stop Wu Ying from exploding.

"But Sister!" Wu Ying tries to defend herself.

"He clearly knows nothing about what you said. Issei please tell us about the strange feeling of your body."

"Well while we we were walking in the woods I noticed my stamina was better than before. Being able to walk for hours without stopping. Another time was when the wolves attacked. I know my body and it was never this strong."

"Wu Ying. Isn't it similar to you when you became a first stage fighter?"

"Ya sis. We were really surprised. You were super strong. So give big bro a chance." Finally spoke the loli of the group Wu Xiao.

"Fine." Wu Ying exhausted finally accepts that maybe the guy was just ignorant. "Listen up because I won't tell you again. You for some strange reason have cultivated your body to reach the First Stage Fighter Realm. There are only two ways for this to happen. One, you trained your physical body to reach that stage." She says while watching Issei to see if he had any reaction.

But to her disappointment all she saw was confusion.

"I don't remember trying to exercise to the point of being this strong. Now that I think about it. I was always average during school."

"Big Sis. What's a school?" Asks the littlest one.

"It's a place of learning. Where people go to learn an act or craft. Issei, does that mean your a scholar?" Wu Lan asks with eyes full of excitement at learning that there guest might be a man of knowledge.

When he sees the eyes of expectation. He could only look away, when he remembered his less than stellar result.(Grades) "Sorry not really. I was kinda failing."

"Hahaaaha Big Bro's an idiot." Wu Xiao innocently says causing an metaphorical arrow to hit his heart.

(Sigh)"The second way is for you to start cultivating Qi inside your body." No this one really made her look at him full of expectation.

"Qi?" Now this word made him remember about a certain show involving flying blondes and energy beams that include screaming and punching. Only one thing brings him excitement.

"Does that mean I can shoot the freaking Kamehameha at people! That's so cool!"

"The Kame-what?" Wu Lan questions not knowing what that means.

"So you do know Qi. Alright tell me what martial techniques do you know? Do you have any Cultivation manuals on you? Tell me or I'll beat you." Wu Ying threatens while instantly appearing in front of him and grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling him closer so he doesn't escape.

"Wait, what?!" Issei freaks out not understand why she had this reaction.

"Don't play dumb."

"I really have no clue what any of thoughs things are!" He says trying to reason.

"You!"

"Wu Ying, calm down. Your scaring us." Wu Lan says while hugging Wu Xiao, who was trembling behind her.

"S-sorry." Wu Ying embarrassingly says calming down while watching the state of the youngest.

After a while the situation cooled with all four eating soup. Though Issei wondered why were any of the things she said we're important.

"Listen I don't have any Martial techniques or Cultivation manuals."

"Then how do you posses Qi. Their is no way for you to have Qi without the help of those secret manuals."

"Why is it so important? Can't you reach the Fighter Realm with training."

"You can but with the help of Qi you can reach even greater heights."

"You know Issei the reason my sister asked you these things is because she needs them to help her raise her cultivation." Wu Lab says trying to explain her sister's action.

"Raise her cultivation?"

"That right. Just like you, she is also a First stage Fighter. But with the help of a Cultivation manual, she could reach the Second Stage and go further."

"Why? What's the point?" Issei asks confused why it was important.

"If she reaches a further stage she could give us a better life."

"Ya she could become a noble and act all self-important."

"Wu Xiao! You brat." Wu Ying says angrily at the little sister making fun of her.

"A noble." He instantly remembers of the old way of living.

"That's right. This kingdom or world cares much about a person cultivation. With a strong cultivation roads open up for you. You are instantly given land, money, and power. Or that is what our father always said." Wu Lan says with sadness at the end. "So she does this for us."

"Sorry but I really don't have any and I don't know how I got Qi."

With that Wu Ying finally accepts that he really know nothing. Her disappointment quickly brings the other two down as well. Until Wu Lan finally remembers what she wants to ask. "Hyoudou Issei. What are you going to do now? You say you don't know where you are and you don't know how to return to where you came from."

"I don't know." Issei says sadly worrying about how his parents are feeling.

"Than how about you stay with us?"

"Sister." Wu Ying questions in disbelief

"Really!" Issei says excited about being able to live with Bishoujos.

"Of course not for free. You will be helping us out around the house and helping the villagers." Wu Lan says with a smile taking the joy from Issei now knowing he'll be made to work.

"Thank you." Even while knowing that he truly had nowhere else to go and thanked her.

"Fine. He can live with us but under one condition." Wu Ying adds. "Everyday you are going to help me train." She says with a vicious grin.

"Sure." Issei say happy that he can stay unaware of the pain he'll go through.

"Great. Now let's eat." Wu Lan says happy that they all agree with the arrangements.

"Itadakimasu." Now the trio of sisters look at Issei strangely.

"Big bro? What does that mean?" Wu Xiao asks for all three.

"Oh. It means thanks for the food. You say it just when your going to eat."

""Itadakimasu."" Two of the sisters try it. But Wu Ying just tries to eat silently ignoring the rest.

**Issei's POV**

"What am I going to do now?" Was what I asked trying to think about how I'm going to go home. After the dinner was servedall I could think abou wast how tough and chewy the meat was. After that they separated the living room with a curtain of fur and placed blankets to sleep. Guess they didn't have beds and I had to sleep on the floor. I didn't complain seeing as I had a roof over my head. But when it was done, all I thought about was home. Are mom and dad worried? Are they looking for me? Will anybody even care if I'm gone. But soon all I saw was my mom and dad's crying face and then my thoughts went to trying to remember if anything was out of place yesterday. But the day was just like any other day. Then my thoughts went to the wolves I just ate. The taste was terrible and that was a scary experience but I don't regret it. I rather fight than let them get hurt.

_"With the help of a Cultivation manual, she could reach the Second Stage and go further. If she reaches a further stage she could give us a better life."_

I wish I could help but I really didn't know anything. They all looked really depressed when I said I didn't have it.

But soon his mind goes back to the blue marble in his hand. He really doesn't even know why he still has it. With all this thinking and excitement I finally rested on the cold floor.

**Morning**

The sun was rising, the birds chirping. All the little critter were waking up ready to-

"Wake up you slacker!" A very loud Wu Ying broke the peace.

"Huhh?" A lazy response answered as Issei soon woke up by the command of Wu Ying. Causing him to jump from the floor and brake the make shift fur barrier.

"You promised you will help me train." Wu Ying says with an attitude. "I'll be waiting outside."

(Sigh) With an sigh, he got up, found a rob and a pair of sandals on the floor. Guess he couldn't keep walking barefoot and in his boxers. Luckily he was wearing his red shirt when he was sleeping or he would have to go shirtless. Quickly he placed the rob over his shirt and walked outside ready for whatever she was going to put him through.

When he came out, he saw that the sun was barely up and Wu Ying was busy having a punching routine on a tree. What caught his attention was that each time she punched her B-cup breast would swing up and down making him realize that she had no bra. The workout made her sweat and unlike him she had no shirt. Making the thin cloth stick to her. Only one word came to mind and that was Oppai.

Unfortunately she soon turned around when she felt someone starring at her like pray. Those survival instincts are not for show. When she saw who it was. She instinctively knew what he was starring at. With a murderous aura surrounding her she instantly ran towards him and punched out.

Feeling the immediate sense of death Issei quickly dodged to the right by dropping to the ground.

Seeing the perv dodge her attack and not take it like a man. She soon stops her charge with her left leg and rotates to face the pervert. As soon as he got up. She raised her right leg to make a high kick at Issei.

He was about to dodge it but soon notices she not wearing pants. While trying to see underneath, it was to late as her leg soon hits his face. Throwing him to the ground.

Seeing her opponent on the ground a satisfying sensation spreads though her. But soon anger takes place as the boy gets up proving that perverts... I mean protagonist were like cockroaches always staying alive. And soon the fight started again. With the girl trying to brutally murder the boy and the boy who kept dodging and trying to take liberties from the girl. Thus became the start of a beautiful romance.

"Die!"

"Ahhhh!"

**Pleas comment**.


	5. Chapter 4 Bandits

**Chapter 4 Bandits**

**Unknown Cave**

"Boss! We found one. We found one." Two midgets in green cloaks were screaming in the forest as they ran quickly to a dark cave.

"What did you two find." A deep authoritative voice was heard echoing in the cave.

"A small village holding about a hundred people. The best thing is that there's no cultivators inside it. Meaning it's an easy picking for us." When the two midgets got closer they saw a group of eight loitering around.

"That is good news. We were running out of supplies. After the last time we tried to raid a village and failed." Said the tallest sharpening an axe.

"If it wasn't for those soldiers of the Blue Sky Empire hiding and waiting. Our group, the Black Bears of fifty strong men wouldn't have been reduced to ten." Said a man with scar on his face while reading a book.

"All average soldiers have a strength of a First stage Fighter and the captain had the strength of a Five stage Fighter. Truly we were unlucky." Said a red hair middle aged man.

"At least the boss survived. He is a Fourth stage Fighter. With him around doesn't matter how many villagers there are as long as they don't have someone at the same stage, we'll never lose." Said grunt bandit number 1

"Don't forget big bro Yong is a Third stage Fighter and Brother Hai is a Two stage Fighter." Said another grunt number 2

"Alright! Pack up, everyone. We're heading out to play." The man with an authoritative voice walked out revealing a grisly cruel bald man with a massive scare on his chest.

"Right!" Was said as the rest of the remaining bandits prepared to set out.

**Little Village Afternoon**

**Issei's POV**

It's been a long week, but I finally gotten used to living in this small village. Sure I had a hard time the first three days with the loss of technology and of easy convinces. Don't get me started on all the hard work I did to stay at the house. Wu Ying, especially made it difficult after the first time we fought with me trying to look through her clothes. But that wasn't my fault, she should have known better than to wear a simple robe under her. My god it's been so long since I lost my porn. I truly miss having my own room for privacy. Luckily she didn't tell the other two about what happened or the way they looked at me would be different.

"Hyoudo Issei, are you done with your share of the farm?" A middle aged man said as he brought my attention back to our work. We were currently farming a few miles east from the village.

"Sorry sir. I'll get it done." Speaking about work the girl's said they wanted to finally eat some vegetables so they made me go help out with the rest of the men to plow the fields. Apparently the guys of this village don't like women handling this type of work. But to eat from their fields people would have pay for it or get the man of the house to help out. Luckily for the girls they finally found one to put to work. At first I thought of it as a hassle, but to my surprise it was surprisingly easy. If theirs one thing that made me happy about my situation was my new found strength. Turn out being a First stage Fighter allows me to go for hours plowing the fields without getting tired, cutting down trees easily with an axe or just lifting anything heavy. Another reason must be my common family background of farmers because I kind of enjoy farming.

"Big bro are you done?" the familiar voice of the cute loli Wu Xiao was heard causing me to stop. As I turned noticing the finished work completed. I find myself satisfied with my work and went towards her.

**Wu Xiao's POV**

I been really happy all week and it's all cause of the strange person we found asleep in the woods while we were picking herbs. At first I thought he was just a weirdo. I mean who sleeps in the woods and then he just kept going on and on about some place called Japan. He was pretty stupid too. Who forgets where they live. My sister Wu Ying always tells me to be alert about strange uncles trying to take us. I wonder if that's why she was so guarded around him. I was going to do the same but when I saw his sad face I just had to cheer him up.

After a while we decided to bring him home with us after all the forest is no place to talk even I know that. But then we ran into some wolves and that was scary they almost killed sister Wu Ying. But luckily the strange boy didn't leave us instead he saved Wu Ying just as they were about to bite her throat. When I saw him risking his life to protect sis. I just knew I could trust him and started calling him big bro. After all who risks their life for a stranger and he was really brave because while he tried acting tough I still saw him shacking with fear.

From there we finally reached home and Wu Lan started preparing the wolves. Guess we're eating doggy stew that's what they get for trying to eat us. The meat was chewy and hard but I ignored it because I was really angry at those wolves. While I was waiting for the food to be ready, my sister's were explaining why big bro was as strong as sis Ying and the reason cultivating was important. Dad always said if sis one day reaches a higher realm she could become a self important person. My sister got really scary about it but big bro wasn't lying on not knowing anything. After that it was just talk about living conditions and training with sis.

When I woke up the next day I noticed Wu Ying panting with exhaustion but that wasn't new to me. What surprised me was when I looked towards big bro I saw him covered in dirt and bruises. I really thought he would die in any minute. Big sis and I quickly tried to heal his wounds and interrogate Wu Ying about what happened but she just blushed and turned away probably from embarrassment or anger. Luckily big bro strangely heals quickly and was up by the afternoon.

Now it's been a week and it's been the best. I finally have less chores to do since if I ask big bro always helps. Another is that whenever I'm bored big bro would play and listen to anything I say. Big bro's pretty naive always believing anything I say. It reminds me of when dad was still alive. Always being their for me and protecting me. Right now I'm heading to the farm field where all the men work. It's a true hassle since we live far from the village and the farm is farther. It was mostly because dad loved his privacy and my sister don't really like being close to the guys in this village something about the guys being forceful in their approach when dad died. Now that I think about it the guys were being very hostile to big bro when he showed up. But they stopped when they saw his strength.

When I finally arrive at the field where all the grown men work. I finally saw him. "Big bro, are you done? Let's go home."

Wu Household Little village outskirts

**Issei's POV**

Wu Xiao and I finally arrive at the small house where Wu Ying is seen practicing her punching routine. Truly she needs a hobby other than martial arts but when I see our current situation I notice their was really nothing more to do around here makes me miss TV. Luckily Wu Xiao keeps me entertained by her cuteness. The joy of living with a girl about to turn into a bishoujo like her sisters. But even I sometimes try to train when I get really bored and also to make Wu Ying used to my presence. If I'm not doing that Wu Lan makes me do chores.

"Ah, Issei can you please get firewood." Wu Lan comes out with another chore I can't refuse.

"Can I do that later my arms are killing me." I try to weasel my way out until later

"Of course, but if I don't have firewood I can't make anything to eat." Wu Lan says with a smile on her face and makes a convincing point.

"Pervert collect the firewood and fast I'm getting hungry." Wu Ying finally takes her attention away from practice just to threaten me to hurry. Can't she just forgive me already.

"Fine." Depressed I finally agree to go but not before I grab a rusty bronze axe. The girls say it belonged to their father but because they couldn't maintain it they allowed it to get rusty.

**Wu Ying's POV**

As I see the pervert with a downcast expression leaving. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face full of satisfaction at the guy being pushed around by me it's what he gets that pervert.

"Don't be mean to big bro!" Wu Xiao shouts with a mad twelve-year-old expression. I just scoff at her anger and ignore her. I don't even now why she keeps defending him.

"That is true. Wu Ying try to be nicer to Hyoudo Issei. He is a guest of our house." Wu Lan scolds me for my rude behavior. Don't know why she's mad I just helped her out. While I can ignore Wu Xiao, I can't ignore Wu Lan. But still I won't say sorry.

Maybe if I told her what happened the first day he slept over she would support me in being angry at him and not let Wu Xiao close to him. But I didn't not when Wu Lan convinced me on why he should stay.

**Flashback The First Night**

The two sisters are quietly waiting for Wu Xiao to sleep. The only room got crowded now that they placed sheets of fur to hide a piece of the room.

"Sister, why did you let that guy live with us"

"You know why? He has no where to go."

"But how can you trust him."

"Listen Wu Ying. Aren't you tired of living with a fear of men. I know the day father died the boys in the village thought we would be helpless without a man to take care of us. It was only cause you showed your strength that they didn't mess with us. But in other ways they made us outcast. This made me realize we need a man to support us in this tiny village or else life would keep being difficult. So I decided that we need Hyoudo Issei in making everyone leave us alone and also to help around the house. That way you can focus in Martial Arts and Wu Xiao can have more time to herself."

"But why him?"

"No reason I just have a feeling that he's trustworthy and loyal. After all he didn't abandon us when you were in trouble today. I know that if we help him, he'll help us. So please do get along."

**End of flashback**

It was only to help sister Wu Lan that I didn't say anything. But if I knew he would just laze around I would kick him out. But he does help around the house. We no longer have to go into the woods to scavenge and hunt for food since he works in the farm. The guys now leave us alone whenever we go down the village. Ever since he does the hard labor I no longer need to bother myself and keep training. Plus having him around helps me practice my martial arts since he is also a First stage Fighter. He never really does anything to us but stare at my sister and my chest when he thinks we're not looking. It makes me wonder if all the guys do that. So I guess it's not all bad.

It's been a few hours since I've been practicing. Some food would do good right now but he's still not back. But just when I thought of going inside to relax I start to notice a large amount of black smoke coming from the the village. While firewood is always being burned to cook or heat up water there's never this much smoke.

"Wu Ying what's going on?" The voice of sister Wu Lan takes my attention away from the smoke.

"Don't know. Maybe there's a fire." I responded maybe it's nothing to worry about but I just can't help but shiver.

"HELP! Bandits!" A screem was heard as I see a villager coming closer to our home.

Behind him were two man dressed in green cloaks with daggers chasing him and soon one of the bandits throw a dagger and stabs him. I was truly shocked at his appearance and the victim's death. Their have never been bandits close to us and why would they attack us. We have absolutely nothing in this village. Soon the man spots our home and I panic.

"Wu Lan take Wu Xiao and go into the woods and find Issei."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight and when it's safe I'll find you."

"Come with us.

"Sister if I go that man will follow us or maybe he goes back and brings his group to gang up on us. We don't know how many there are or the weapons they have. It's better to beet them one by one and I can't do that without worrying about the two of you."

"Alright but I'm bring Issei to help you." Wu Lan say and quickly goes into the house.

"Fine." Have no choice but to agree. I much rather she was in the forest and not anywhere near here. I know Issei would protect them. Soon I charge at the two bandits just as soon as sister was in the house.

**3rd person POV**

As soon as the two bandits spotted the two girls their blood started pumping at their beauty. But soon are caught surprised at one girl the youngest of the two charged straight at them. This was new to them since whenever people spotted them, they ran away. While they weren't First stage Fighters, they were still strong men capable of hurting others along with their weapons. To see a young girl without a weapon charge at them with a fierce glare was ridiculous. unless she was either stupid or a cultivator but what are the chances of that. Shit.

Not wanting to take any chances one quickly threw a dagger but was just as quickly dodged. Before they could think Wu Ying finally reached the two and punched the one who throw the dagger and knocked him to the ground

Seeing his partner attacked. The bandit still standing quickly backtracks to gain some distance from girl. But Wu Ying refuses to let him get away and chases. Seeing her coming the man raises his dagger and thrust it to her chest as she gets closer. To Wu Ying since the man was not a Fighter the attack was not necessary to dodge. She just grab his arm and judo flips him to the ground hard.

In pain the tries to get up but it was to late all he met was a fist to the face bring him down harder. Wu Ying looks at the two bandits on the ground trying to figure if it their was any tricks. Not really necessary since they appeared unconscious. She tries to decide her next course. Should she help the villagers or leave with her sisters since it looked like no other bandit followed these two.

"I was wondering what took so long for the midget scouts to come back. " A male voice was heard as Wu Ying turns around and sees a taller man with a sword. (I called grunt number 1)

Before he has a chance to say or do anything else. Wu Ying quickly charges and prepares a fist. But the punch was block by a punch of her opponent. Finally another First stage Fighter appeared and unlike Issei he has experience in battle because as soon as the punches intercepted a slash from his sword came to her. Luckily she dodges in the neck of time and quickly tries to build distance between each other. This time she was truly in a troubled situation unlike the wolves and any other animal she fought they had never made her feel this scared if only she had a weapon. But soon spots two daggers on the ground. One from the time the green cloaked midget throw at her and the other when they killed the villager, it was still stuck to his body and luckily together. A plan soon came to mind.

"What are you wasting time with this woman?" A red-haired man came from the village. His steps were lazy as if he had better things to do.

"Brother Hai. Sorry this girls a First stage Fighter." The swordsman grunt apologies and tires to explain his reasoning for taking to long.

"Oh really!" Finally a surprised expression appears on his face. "The boss would be excited to meet her."

"If you think I'll let you take me. Then you'll be sadly mistaken." Wu Ying speaks with defiance in her tone.

"Sorry I'm not asking." The red haired man says as he charges with surprising speed that Wu Ying could not surpass and before Wu Ying could do anything a palm strike lands in her stomach bringing her to her knees. This was the difference of a First stage Fighter and a Second stage.

**Little Village Center**

The villagers are now seen kneeling on their knees with depression or frustration on their faces on not being able to do anything. The kids are crying for being hurt and the women weeping at what they would do to them. Of course it's not like they didn't fight back as shown when the ten group bandit now became eight when the stubborn men tried to fight back. That resistance was soon squished when the people in the Fighter realm fought back and the village lost twelve men.

Two First stage Fighters are now watching over the remaining villagers with sneers on the their faces at watching the pathetic villagers. They soon spot Brother Hai coming towards them with a cute girl over his shoulders and the swordsman carrying the two midgets.

"Call the Boss!" The red haired man says with command at the two. Of course they obeyed since he had a higher cultivation then them.

"Hai what do you want I was going to have some fun with the village girls." A bald man came with a massive scar in his chest looking annoyed at being interrupted from his fun.

"Scum!" A man said probably a father of one of the girls the bald man was about to rape. But soon his head was sent flying as blood came from his neck. The perpetrator was the bald man with an axe that came out of nowhere with speed that none of the villagers saw.

"Boss I brought good news." Said the red-haired man as he laid the girl to the ground.

"While she is a beauty. I much rather you bring her after I had my fun."

"What if I told you she was a First stage Fighter."

"Now that is good news. To think a cultivator would be hiding here in a nowhere place. Do you know anything about her that might bring her to my side."

"Sorry don't but I'm sure you can ask one of the villagers."

"That's true. Alright tell me which one of you know anything about her." He soon turns to the villagers causing fear in their hearts as they still remembered how easily he killed a man. "Not talking. Fine." With no one speaking up he brings his axe to the neck of a man. "Talk or die."

"Her name is Wu Ying. She has two other sisters that live with her and a brown haired boy. They live in the outskirts of the village up there. They are probably hiding in the woods." The man sang like a canary with his throat touching metal.

"That was easy. You three First stage Fighters go and get the two sisters back and somebody get me Yong tell him to stop lazing around with the village girls. Hai watch over her and watch over the villagers that they don't do something stupid."

"""Yes boss""" The three First stage Fighters said and quickly went to the direction of the Wu sister's home.

"(Sigh) Alright sounds easy." Said the red-haired man.

**Please comment. Also would you like me to explain anything.**


	6. Chapter 5 Boosted Gear

**Chapter 5 Boosted Gear**

As two girls were running through the forest without looking back. A desperate look was on the Wu Lan's face while Wu Xiao had a look of worry.

They were both looking for Issei so he could help Wu Ying beat the bandits.

They starting to lose hope when they found the sound of an axe chopping wood. When they finally found him tears could be seen in Wu Lan at the relief of finding help.

**Issei's POV**

"Damn it!" I've been here for hours trying to chop this tree but because of this stupid Axe I never gotten close to the center. This is all Wu Ying fault, if only she'd let me cut the trees in the back of the house I wouldn't have to go all the way here. But no something about cutting the trees in front would bring unwanted guest. Don't even mention this axe with no edge.

"Rustle, Rustle" The sound of leaves being stepped on brings my attention to it. Probably some animal trying to sneak up on me. But when I turn around I'm surprised to find Wu Lan and Wu Xiao here. I was going to ask why they were here. But stop when I noticed the tears and anxiety on their faces.

"What happened?!" I quickly leave everything and try to comfort them.

"Bandits!" Wu Lan yells as if that explained everything. (Kind of does)

"Big bro I'm scared!" Wu Xiao cries probably frightened and quickly hugs me.

As I look at the two the only thing on my mind was. "Where's Wu Ying? Why isn't she here?"

"She stayed to fight two bandits that came to our home. Giving us time to run away and find you. You have to go and help her. Please." She begs she actually begs me to get her sister. That was not necessary, of course I'll help her.

"Okay!" I responded knowing nothing about the enemy or the situation but that doesn't matter I will save her.

"Th-thank you!" She says with relief. "Come I'll take you there."

"No. If you go I'll Wu Ying's sacrifice would mean nothing."

"I would agree but do you even know the way back?" She says with a smirk which freezes me in my tracks.

... Shit I really didn't know the way back. If this didn't happen how would I return back?

"(Sigh) Thought so. Well let's go." She goes with resolution.

"B-but if I take you with me that would slow me down and I would have to worry about your safety." I try to give my reason but how would I go back.

"Hyoudo Issei you aren't thinking of leaving us alone in this forest are you?" She makes a fantastic point.

"Ya bro. That would be really irresponsible." Wu Ying finally calms down and said her share.

"Lucky for you I have an idea." Wu Lan says with a ridiculous idea.

"Wheeeee! Faster Bro." And there we go with me running towards danger while carrying Wu Lan on my back. While she carries Wu Xiao on hers. I really am just a pack mule for these girls.

Oh well. On the bright side I get to grope Wu Lan's ass all the way. OW! She kicked me. Doesn't she know how dangerous that is? I'm going at full speed while running through a forest. I just wish they weren't so heavy. OWW! How did she know? Did I bring the axe?

**Little Village center**

**Wu Ying POV**

"Where am I?" As I opened my eyes I wondered what happened. Why did I feel an extreme pain on my stomach? Where's Wu Lan and Wu Xiao? Until it hit me, the bandits. Two small sized men came into our home looking for trouble. I came and beat them, until a swordsmen came with the same cultivation as me. I was about to beat him but then a red-haired man came and with one palm thrust I was beaten. He must've been a Second stage Fighter. He came quickly and I wasn't prepared thinking he was in the same stage.

"Finally awake little bird." A masculine voice broke my thoughts. As I look up I noticed a bear of a man, bald, with a scar on his chest. When I saw his face I just knew he had the most vicious intentions. He truly scares me.

"Where am I?!" This time I raised my voice to ask the same question and try to get up and confront him.

"Don't you know? Look around you." He says with arrogance and mockery as is I wasn't even a threat. But as I did as he said and looked I notice the familiar village now with homes destroyed and some on fire. As I looked behind me I noticed the terrified villagers. The men with bruises and some woman with soiled expression. When I looked at the women I quickly knew what happened and that truly scared me. Will they do this to me or Wu Lan. I must get out of here and leave with Wu Lan and Wu Xiao.

"If you're thinking of escaping I guess you can. I mean you're not tied up and unlike the rest of these fools you aren't weak but would that be the best decision. I would hate to think of what would happen to your two sisters."

That quickly causes me to freeze.

"Where are they? You better not have touched her or I swear I'll kill you!" I was truly furious at the thought of them hurt.

"Bwa ha ha ha haa!"

My threat was ignored and laughed at.

"You, a little girl who couldn't even beat one of my First stage Fighters and lost to Hai think of killing me. Do you know what I am? I am a Fourth Stage Fighter even if you fight back nothing can will be gain and in the end will be raped by me."

Hearing his words truly gets rid of any thoughts of attacking him it truly would be useless even if dad was here he couldn't beat him.

"But don't worry you have another option. Work for me and your sisters will not be hurt. Work for me and you shall have power."

His words do make me think but how can I trust a bandit they are known for backstabbing. "I refuse."

"Fine I'll give you time. I don't have your sisters yet but my First stage Fighters are looking for them. Hai go and help find them faster."

"Yes sir!" Said the red-haired man that defeated me. He was lean next to a house listening to us talk with a bored expression.

"And Yong watch over her while I have fun. Don't you dare touch her I'll be the one to break her in?"

"Fine. Damn it." A new bandit was shown truly dispirited at the thought of his fun being ruined. He was a man with a broadsword on his back and short black hair. He must be as strong as Hai or else they wouldn't be making him watch over me and the villagers.

Wu Lan whatever you do don't come back. They'll hurt you.

**Issei's POV**

I've been running for minutes while grabbing Wu Lan. While it has been fun touching her I can't help but worry about Wu Ying. I hope they haven't hurt her or worse. I never met bandits before but if I remember from the help of anime and games they usually rape beautiful women like Wu Ying. These thoughts cause me to speed up. I never had a good start with Wu Ying and she hasn't treated me with much kindness but still I will help and protect her. After all the three sisters have given me food and shelter when I had nowhere to go.

"Oww!"/ "Fuck!"/ "Ahh!"

What the heck did I just hit? It made me dropped Wu Lan and Wu Xiao. As I looked up I noticed a burly and dirty ape. Wait the dizziness stopped and saw an unclean man with blood on his clothes. Running through the woods is truly dangerous just as I dodged a tree I happened to run into a guy also running through the woods what a coincidence. Luckily I was shorter than the guy and hit my forehead unluckily for the other guy I think I broke his nose.

"Well, well. Guess we found them." My vision soon catches someone new. The man was shorter and strangely also had blood on his clothes.

"I do see the resemblance between them." Now another guy came but this one carried a sword by his side.

"Owwie!"/ "That hurt." Came the voices of Wu Xiao and Wu Lan. I quickly forget about them and went to help the girls up. Fortunately they didn't hit any rocks or trees.

"Sorry Wu Lan." I say as I help them stand and clean their clothes of dirt.

"It's fine. Forget about it. We must help Wu Ying."

"So you're the sister of that feisty girl!" The voice of the swordsman brings our attention to them. Did they know Wu Ying?

"Who are you?" Says Wu Ying as she notices the people who blocked their way. When she looks at their clothes she notices the blood on them and recognized them as bandits.

"Take a guess?" One of them sneers and that bring my thoughts to who they are.

"You're bandits!" I say out loud. How dumb am I? They are clearly coming from the direction we're heading too and the blood on their clothes should be a dead giveaway.

"Dumbass"

"I'm going to kill you!" Finally the last one spoke with murderous intentions while holding his bloody nose.

"I'll make this simple. Give us the girls and we'll kill you." The man with a sword says.

"Don't you mean? Give us the girls and you'll let me live?" I asked

"Nope." He says with a smirk.

"Oh. Doesn't matter. I'll never give them to you. Tell us where Wu Ying is?"

"Give sister back!" Wu Xiao interrupts

"Her? She's with the boss. Maybe already fucked." Says the short one.

"No!" Wu Lan says with shock.

"Now little miss? Come with us and well take you to her. My boss will leave her alone if you come with us." The swordsman lies.

"Never." Wu Xiao says sounding pretty righteous.

"We tried." The swordsman says with a shrug. "Let's use force."

"None of you touched the brat. I'll be the one to kill him." With that the man with a broken nose charges straight at me angry

"Issei be careful." Wu Lan supports.

Guess I made him truly angry since he completely ignored everything and charged straight at me. Lucky for me he must of thought I wasn't a First stage Fighter or he wouldn't charge so recklessly. Right when he was close I duck to the right and just as he was on top of me. I throw an uppercut straight to the chin sending him flying back and surprising his teammates. He sure was fast just as fast as Wu Ying. Maybe he was a First stage Fighter too.

"What a surprise. Guess he's a First stage Fighter. That makes two."

"Anybody else." I threaten trying to discourage them from attacking me.

"Fuck!" To my surprise the man got back up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's your fault for charging in." The man with a sword says with a smirk full of amusement.

"Should we tell the boss?"

"Never. He going to die by my hands today."

"He's going to get mad."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Fine. But if he finds out you're taking the blame."

"That's fine." They do know I'm standing right here.

Soon my attention is caught on all three's movement. Are all three going to attack? Hey, where's the sportsmanship. What happened to honor and manly pride?

I wish I could complain out loud but soon all three charge. I try to fight back but fighting three at once is difficult. I try attacking the one on the left but am blindside by a punch to my right and front. I try backing away but soon one clutches one of my arms and throw me to the ground. I try standing up and receive two kicks sending to the air and hitting a tree hard. I couldn't fight at all and just kept receiving punch after punch. God this hurts.

**3rd POV**

"No!" Finally reality settles in to Wu Lam as watches Issei's hopeless struggle. If only she listened to Wu Ying and left. Issei wouldn't have to suffer this abuse. Were her thoughts as Issei kept being brutally beaten?

"Big bro." Wu Xiao shivers as she watches the boy she calls brother get hurt.

"Please stop." Thinking Issei was suffering enough she step forward and tries to stop them. The bandits ignore her as they enjoy their fun.

"Please stop!" Finally she raises her voice making them hear her and stopping them. "I'll do what you say just stop."

"Fine" the swordsman says as he stops and comes to grab her and leave. The shorter one stops to as he goes to grab Wu Xiao, who was shivering while watching Issei's body.

But one doesn't move. The man with a broken nose stays in place and watches him.

"But you promised." Wu Lan shouts as figures out what the other man was about to do. She tries to struggle free and save Issei. Unfortunately could break free.

"Big bro!" Wu Xiao shouts and tries to escape.

"Issei!" Shouted Wu Lan

**Issei's POV**

It hurts. Damn it hurts. Is this how I'm going to die unable to help my friends?

"Issei!" Wu Lan scream causes me to open my eyes and look at her.

Damn it. They're going to hurt them and it's going to be my fault for not protecting them. If only I was stronger. Strong enough to beat them.

**3rd POV**

"Brat this is what you deserve. Now die." The bandit says as he takes a dagger from his back. "Whaa!"

But is soon shocked by a red flash of light coming from Issei. Even the other two bandits are shocked, not even mentioning Wu Lan and Xiao.

Unknown by any of them even the azure marble was shining.

They are shocked further when Issei the boy they thought for dead stood and right before their eyes his bruises where lightly healing. If they had any form of self-awareness they would feel the slight red aura coming off of him.

**Boost**

Soon a green shine came when a red gauntlet appeared in his left arm. On the red gauntlet was an emerald gem. If they looked closer they would notice the roman number of one inside the gem.

Before the man that was about to kill Issei could do anything a fierce punch to the gut quickly brings him to his knees.

This shocks both since it should take more than just a punch to bring their comrade down with the strength of a First stage Fighter. They were too busy watching their comrade that the one holding Wu Xiao didn't notice the extra weight leaving his arms. Before he could react a flying kick sends him to the trees causing them to break and land on him.

"Big bro that was scary." Wu Xiao feeling the familiar warmth of Issei holding her quickly cries her heart out now that she is safe with her bro.

"Listen Wu Xiao. You have to be strong. I'm going to get Wu Lan and together well go save Wu Ying. So please stop crying I'll protect you."

"Okay. (Sniff, sniff)"

The swordsman just stayed frozen at the boy whose strength doubled. How? How did he become just as strong as a Second stage Fighter. Then his thoughts went to the Red Gauntlet as it appeared magically. He was about to use Wu Lan as a hostage but before he could an intense pain came from below. It was not Issei but Wu Lan seeing her chance at the man's horrified expression at Issei's strength. She saw her chance and kick his balls to escape.

While becoming a First stage Fighter does toughen and harden the body. The balls were still a weak spot. To complete have no effect of being kick there from a normal person they must be at least a Third stage fighter.

"Big sis is so cool!" Wu Xiao says as she watched her sister escape by herself.

"S-sure." Issei say nervously and tries to cover his balls from Wu Lan's sight.

"Wu Xiao!" "Big sis!" The sisters soon hug with relief after escaping that horrible experience. Of course Issei was happy too. They were also hugging him since he was almost beaten to death and caused them a fright.

"You bitch!" Said the swordsman now with the pain gone. Ruining the happy moment. He quickly forms a stance and places his hands on his sword.

"Wu Lan move. I'll finish this quickly. When I'm done we'll go and rescue Wu Ying." Issei reassures her will win and Wu Lan response with a nod taking Wu Xiao and stepping back.

Like that both parties charge. The bandit with a skyward swing coming down on the boy. Issei quickly uses the red gauntlet and punches towards the swordsman hoping to block the sword. When they collide sparks start flying as both objects try pushing the other away. But how could an ordinary iron sword ever cut the scales of a dragon. The sword is quickly broken and soon without anything to stop the force of Issei's punch. The gauntlet comes landing on his face breaking teeth and cutting his skin. Soon the swordsman is sent flying knocking him out. Truly the Boosted Gear is a hack.

Wu Lan is still astonished by the strength Issei has gain. It hasn't even been a few seconds since he was on the verge of death. But now Issei looks unbeatable.

"Wu Lan get up." Issei says quickly crouches down waiting for Wu Lan to get up.

"Huh?" Wu Lan says confused.

"We have to hurry or well never get to Wu Ying quickly. I'm going to run it."

"Are you not hurt?" Wu Lan says worried from the beaten form he use to have.

"I don't know. I mean I was in total pain but I just got better all of a sudden. Maybe it's this things. But that doesn't matter we have to save Wu Ying first."

"Ya big sis. We have to save her." Says Wu Xiao ready for action."

"R-right." Says Wu Lan unsure if this is safe for Issei. But Wu Ying comes first.

Soon the three are in the same position they were before with Wu Lan on top of Issei and Wu Ying on top of her. The difference being the speed they were going at was twice as fast.

"Please slow down!"

"Haahaha Faster big bro faster."

The good thing about the situation was Wu Lan couldn't handle the speed and had to keep close to Issei's back to keep the wind from her face. This caused his back to keep feeling her wondrous oppai. While Wu Xiao treated it like a ride.

**Wu Residence **

The red-haired bandit Hai can now be seen lounging around at the home of the Wu sisters. Eating their food, while waiting for the three First stage Grunts to appear with the girls. Completely ignoring the boss's order. Finding it too much trouble to help the three stooges. Unfortunately his sleep was rudely awaken by three brats.

"We finally made it."

"Were one step closer to rescuing Wu Ying."

Their voices came from the back of the house in the direction that the First Stage grunts came from. Did they fail was the first thing that popped to mind of Hai.

"Where do you think she is?" But the masculine voice told him they were beaten by whoever that is. With a sigh, he gets up and goes to do his job in getting the two girls to the boss.

**Issei's POV**

"Well this is a surprise." As I settled Wu Lan and Xiao on the ground. A voice I never heard came from the house and out came a red-haired man walking slow steps. With a face that said I would rather be asleep.

"Where's Wu Ying?" I said trying to get answers from this bandit. Not going to make the same mistake. Wu Lan quickly backs away to not get caught between the crossfire.

"Her? She's right there." The man says pointing towards the village. "Let's make a deal. Come with me peacefully and I'll take you to her." He says coming closer and closer.

"I'll never trust any bandit after what you did to our home." Wu Lan says.

"Yeah get lost!" Wu Xiao yells.

"Come now you wouldn't like my boss getting angry. There's no telling what he'll do to your sister if you don't cooperate. Just come with us and you'll be taken care of."

"Why are you guys so interested in Wu Ying?" I said the question that's been bugging me.

"Except for her cute face she's nothing really special. If we were the same bandit tribe we were before, we wouldn't even care about a single First stage Fighter. Unfortunately the Black Bears ran into some bad circumstances and almost got annihilated. Lucky for us, we survived but our strong group ended up with only 10 members. So the boss said any cultivator we'll recruit. They will either join us or die. So how about it join us or else." The red-haired man says looking straight at me.

"I'll never join scum like you."

"Why not? We bandits can do whatever we want. Sleep, eat, rape, plunder, and kill. It's an easy life. You just need to be strong and you'll gain respect."

"I will never hurt people for fun and I won't allow you to keep hurting anybody else." Truly to use people for their own selfish gain was the worst.

"Guess were done. Oh well. I'm sure I can satisfy the boss once I deliver that shiny red gauntlet of yours."

With that both take a stance and get ready to fight. They both charge toward the other and when they were a few feet away they strike. A palm met fist. They exchange between both parties strength was evenly match. But something strange happen when Issei felt his arm go numb. When he swathe smirk coming from Hai. He instantly raised the gauntlet to block another thrust and used the force to step back.

"What did you do?" Issei says alarmed at the numbness of his right arm.

"Like it. There's a reason I'm respected by the group and treated the same as Yong. I know a Martial Skill unlike the rest of idiots."

"Martial Skill?" Didn't I hear Wu Ying mention something about this?

"That's right? The skill I learned is called **Paralyzing Thrust **every palm strike that hits my opponent causes then temporary paralysis. Now wasn't that helpful, die." With that the man charges again.

Damn it. I can't move my arm. All I can do is keep dodging his palm thrust over and over. Luckily his attack has no effect when I use the gauntlet to block. I would have fought back but didn't want to risk getting close to him.

**Boost**

Suddenly I heard the familiar unknown voice coming from the red gauntlet and just like last time a sudden surge of power coursed through me. Just what is this thing? Actual I can also start feeling my right arm.

I also noticed the red-haired man stopped his onslaught. Guess he's wondering where that voice and green light came from. Not wasting an opportunity I punched out with the red gauntlet. Looks like he noticed because a palm came to intercept my metal fist.

"Ahhhh!" I really did get stronger. The moment we collided. I instantly broke his arm. Not giving him a chance to escape I went for the head and knocked him out. (Not going to lie I think he killed him.)

"Wu Lan you two stay here. I'm going to find Wu Ying. After that I'm going to make these bandits leave."

"Stay Safe."

"Big bro we'll wait for you hear."

With that I drag the bandit with me and head for the village. Why am I taking the bandit? Because I couldn't leave him next to the girls.

**Little Village**

All the villagers were truly frighten how could they have expected a bandit tribe to raid them? They were unfortunate on not being able to resist them. If they ever get the chance they will brutally murder them for hurting them.

Wu Ying has been filled with frustration if only she was stronger. She wouldn't be feeling this dread. She was hoping the pervert would be able to keep Wu Lan and Wu Xiao safe. Even if she never meets them again as long they were safe that was all that mattered to her.

She then looked at the man they called Yong. Trying hard to look for any weakness. But couldn't as the man kept a watchful but bored eye on them.

"Wu Ying!" She finally heard a very familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again. Coming from the direction to her house.

When she saw the person coming closer and closer. Tears came into her eyes as she instantly knew why he came.

"You idiot, why are you here? They'll kill you!" She shouts back knowing it would be futile with Issei's current strength. Knowing that victory is impossible and all his courage will lead to his death and it would be all her fault for not being strong enough.

Unfortunately Yong heard and saw the intruder and takes his broadsword out. With a sneer he thought it was just a villager that came to save the hostages. He stayed in place and waited for his prey to come for him.

Wu Ying could watch. She knew he would die. She has sparred with Issei many times and knew he wasn't anything extraordinary. She has always defeated him. Now a man that was said to be stronger then Hai who defeated her was going to kill Issei.

But when Issei was close to Yong and throw a punch with a red metal glove. The opposite happen. It wasn't Issei who was split in half. It Yong's broadsword that broke and then the punch met face. Metal crushed skin and sent him flying to the villager's homes and breaking them.

Wu Ying was stupefied. The villagers were shocked. Yong was in immense pain. But Issei just kept running.

**Issei's POV**

I found her. I finally found Wu Ying. I was so excited I called out to her and dropped the bandit I was holding to the ground. She stared shouting but I didn't pay attention because suddenly some idiot step out and blocked my way. I was tired. Seriously tired of all these guys standing in my way. The moment I got closer to the douche I hit him with the gauntlet and sent him flying. He must have been weak since it ended quickly.

"Wu Ying" I was finally here and she is safe.

"How?" Something was wrong. Wu Ying had a face full of shock did they traumatize her. Those bastards.

"Wu Ying. Are you okay?"

"How, how did you beat him?"

"That's doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Doesn't matter! If you had this strength, why didn't I know about it? Have you been making fun of me this whole time?" Thank goodness. Looks like arguing with me brought her to normal.

"I don't know." I said the only answer I knew.

"You don't know." She says furious looking at my face. (Sigh) "Where's Wu Lan and Wu Xiao?" Don't know why but she suddenly calmed down when she looked at me.

"I left them at home."

"You left them alone? There's bandits chasing after them."

"Don't worry. I took care of those bandits before coming here. They're safe I promise."

Wu Ying response with a nod accepted my answer. I was really tired both physically and mentally. I can finally relax but why do I have this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

**(Move!)**

Not think twice on who that is and why I have a freaking second voice in my head. I take Wu Ying and dive. I touch her carefully since I could break her bones if I'm not careful.

When we moved an axe came flying where I was ripping the ground. If I stayed there I might have lost my head. That was close.

"I was wondering what all this racket was. But imagine my surprise when I find Yong laying on the ground and the hostage getting friendly with a brat. Who are you?" A bald man with a scar on his chest came out and on his right hand was another axe.

Was this man the boss all the bandits were talking about? He does look the part. I would be pretty intimidated if it was before but now I was just pissed off.

"Are you the boss?"

"That's right."

"I'll give you one chance. Leave or else."

"Bwa hahaha ha! To think some brat would be ordering me around. You must be strong to be able to beat Yong. Join me and together we can rule this region."

"I'll never join trash like you."

"Then accept death."

**3rd POV**

Wu Ying was now shown an amazing sight as she watches the battle between Issei and the Boss of the Black Bears. Punch after punch were exchange and intercepted of a test of pure power began. When the bandit swung his axe to cleave Issei, a red gauntlet came to her view, making her wonder where he got it and blocked the attack. Unlike the last time the axe didn't break under the durability of the Boosted Gear.

Each swing got faster and faster, but still no scratches can be seen on the Gauntlet. Soon Issei could now be seen becoming slower and slower unable to counter back, while the Boss was still going stronger. It appears that Issei has reached his limit as exhaustion can now be seen on his face. It got to the point that Issei could only keep blocking blows from the man.

"Wu Ying! Leave. I'll hold him off while you take the rest and leave." Knowing he was losing the fight. Issei hopes that Wu Ying could escape. While he talked the man's axe kept trying to chop him to pieces but the boosted gear pulls through.

"I can't just abandon you."

"Listen I don't think I can win. Please take Wu Xiao and Wu Lan and leave. Please."

Wu Ying having no choice ran to the way home.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The bandit sees Wu Ying escaping and tries to grab her.

"Don't you touch her!" Luckily his distraction worked for Issei as a punch hit his face and sent him flying to the homes of a villager

Unlike the grunts the boss can handle pain. Because he got up and looked more furious than ever. He quickly comes charging like a bull and swing his axe. Issei keeps using the gauntlet as a shield. Wishing for a power boost right now. What he doesn't know is that if he received another one because his loss of stamina the gauntlet would reset bringing his strength down to First stage Fighter.

Step after step. Each step back makes it harder and harder to stay still. He was quickly losing his footing. Until finally the last swing breaks his defense and sends him to the ground.

"I'll give you one last chance join me."

"Never."

With Issei's response the man raises his axe and swings to chop his head. As the axe came closer and closer. Issei expected his death. But soon something unexpected happened just as death came.

A dagger.

"Ahhhhh!"

A dagger came flying toward the Black Bear boss. A dagger hit the eye of the bandit causing him extreme pain. As Issei turns to see who it was. He noticed it was Wu Ying that throw it. With a smile Issei stood up and didn't waste the chance Wu Ying gave him. He started throwing punch after punch at the bandit to bring him down causing him to lose his axe. The last punch sent him flying.

But still that wasn't enough to knock him down. When he got up. Anger wasn't the word you'd use to describe what he was feeling because he soon charged towards Issei. The brown haired boy truly was exhausted to the point he couldn't even stand. Luckily another dagger came flying toward the bandits other eye but used his arm to block it. With a final push Issei grab the axe and swung a weapon for the first time to another living being. That was the last blow for the axe hit the neck.

Issei stood there. But before he could think or do anything the gauntlet responded.

**Reset**

(Boom) With that Issei was out like a light hitting the ground and slept.

"Issei!" Wu Ying watched as the boy fell. She quickly ran towards him in worry. She didn't know what to do but saw him breathing showing he was just asleep. A sigh of relief came but is soon astonished as the red gauntlet shines and disappears.

Good thing Issei was asleep for this because the instant the villagers knew they were free they celebrated and soon bloody murdered Yong and Hai who were still unconscious. Then they burned the bodies of the rest of them.

If you wonder about the three grunts in the woods...

"Huh" The man with the broken nose woke from his concussion and looked around seeing his two comrades. He was about to wake them up.

""GroWl!""

The sound of wolves caused him to turn around and the number scared him as more than twenty wolves can be seen. The pack soon starts to surround the grunts. Only a scream was heard as the pack attacked and viciously torn them to pieces.

**Wu residence **

"Damn it!" Wu Ying can now be seen dragging the unconscious body to their home. He saves her, the least he could do was sweep her off her feet and bring her home but no the guy has to fall down and sleep. Not that she wanted that, just saying. At least she was almost there.

"Sis!" The voice of Wu Xiao is heard with excitement at her sister safe and sound.

"Wu Xiao!" Tears come falling as she drops everything and rushes to hug the little sister she thought she would never see.

The hug was sweet and full of emotion. It would be perfect if you ignore the boy laying on the group full of injuries and asleep.

Soon another member of the sisters came from the house and went to see her sister's safe return. Wu Lan was clearly happy towards them returning. But where's Issei? She spots him on the ground sleeping and rushes off.

"Sister Wu Lan!" Full of joy at seeing her big sister rushing toward her to give her a hug. She extends her arms waiting any minute for her sister's warm embrace.

But to her surprised her sister completely ignores her and rushes to where Issei was laying in the ground.

"Issei! Are you okay?" She asks full of concern at the selfless boy that help them again and again. But no matter how shakes or yells he wouldn't wake up. "Wu Ying, what happened to him?"

"Ahhh! Big bro!" Wu Xiao finally notices the sorry state of her friend and rushes to his side.

'Sister have you forgotten about me. I was the one who was a hostage.' Where Wu Ying's thoughts. But she did feel bad for dropping him after all he did. "He's fine Sister. He's just exhausted and tired over. We should take him home and let him sleep.

"Alright. Oh I'm happy that you're home and safe." Wu Lan says and give a brief hug that brought Wu Ying to tears.

"Yes I'm home."

With that the Wu Ying grabs Issei and follow Wu Lan.

**Issei's Mindscape**

Fire

Fire as far as the eye can see. A burning world of flames. That was all Hyoudo Issei could see. Until the flames started to move and change. The flames soon took the form of a dragon and out it came.

The dragon was red the same color as the gauntlet that appeared and disappeared magically. Looking at its size made him feel like an ant. Fear soon took place as he saw the mythological creature. It radiated power that he never knew existed.

**"Hyoudo Issei"** It talked. **"We have much to talk about."**

"Who are you?" Issei says after mustering the courage to speek.

**"My name is Ddraig. The Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor or the Welsh Dragon. The Red Dragon that has stood at the top of the world and even made the gods feel fear. Until I was defeated and sealed."**

"Were you the bastard that took me from my home?"

**"I was not. I have been living inside you since the time you were infant."** That surprises Issei in knowing a giant dragon has been inside of him for that long and also sadden him in having no clue where he is.

"Who put you there?"

**"As you should have figured out from our encounter. The supernatural is real. That means gods are also real. One of them is the Biblical God as told in the bible. There was once a Great War between the Biblical God and his angels, the fallen angels, and the devils. But it was soon interrupted by two dragons causing a mess. Knowing that their war would never be finished if the dragons weren't stop. They came to a compromise to fight the two dragons together. When it was done the two dragons were defeated and then sealed into mystical items called Sacred Gears. Which were than given to humans to fight the supernatural."**

"Is that the red gauntlet that suddenly appear?"

**"That's right. Every time one of my host dies, my soul and power is then transferred over to somebody else. The Sacred Gear you possess is called the Boosted Gear. A mid-tier Longinus."**

"Why did it suddenly appear now and not before?"

**"Every Sacred Gear response to the desire of their host when they need it most. When you were about to die. Your desire to protect those two girls called it out. The Boosted Gear grants you the ability to Boost your power every ten seconds and also transfer the power you collected to anything you want. Of course it has a limit. It can only be used if the user has enough stamina to keep it running and if the user's body can handle such increase of power. Like during your fight with that foolish bandit. You were so tired the Boosted Gear would have disappeared a long time ago if it wasn't for your endurance and stupidity. But if you received another Boost that would be it for you and it would leave you to the hands of that weakling."**

"Where are we?" Really dodged a bullet.

**"We're in your mind. The moment you defeated the trash you called opponents. Exhaustion took place from overusing the Boosted Gear. Remember it feeds off stamina. If it wasn't for your body's condition you would be able to fully summon it and handle the power of two Boost."**

"Condition? Oh. Are you talking about me being a First stage Fighter? Were you not the person who did this?"

**"That is why I said we have much to talk about. Hyoudo Issei do you know where we are?"**

"That's why I'm asking you? Where on Earth are we?" Issei says annoyed.

**"Foolish boy have you not noticed or have you pretended to ignore the facts. We are not in Earth. Where we are I do not know? But even with me sealed in here I could still feel the extreme difference in environment. This place has a higher concentration of spiritual energy then our world but unlike ours, there's no... how do I say it? Magic. Yes, there's no Magic."**

The answer that Hyoudo Issei didn't want to hear shocks him. After all, how was he ever going to get home if he was planets apart without knowing how he got here in the first place?

**"We are all alone in a place not our own. We must rely on each other to keep us safe until we figure out how we got here. I do not know who brought us here or why your body was enhanced? But I do know this. That as long as you get stronger the person responsible will appear."**

"Stronger? I must get stronger." With more motivation to return home, fire is let to see his family again.

**"There are two ways for you to do it. One is for you to master the Boosted Gear. The other is for you to listen to that annoying girl's plan. Cultivate until you reach a higher realm."**

Soon the world was starting to shake.

"What? What's happening?"

**"Calm yourself. You're just about to wake up. Rest for now. We shall talk when you're alone and well."**

"What should I tell the girls?"

**"That would be up to you. But be warn many people will greed after you for possessing the Boosted Gear. Always keep its secrets hidden or else calamity will appear."**

With that, the world fades.

The smell of cooking brings Issei stomach to grumble. As he smelled the aroma coming from the fire. He quickly gets up ready to eat.

"Issei!

"Big bro!"

The shouts of Wu Ying and Wu Xiao surprised came as they watched the boy sleeping suddenly shot up.

"Food!" Was Issei only thought. Until he realized the two girls in the room. "Wu Ying why are you two here?"

"You idiot. What do you mean 'what are we doing here?' We were worried about you." Wu Lan shouts but Wu Xiao instantly appeared hugging him with tears that he was okay. This greatly moves Issei to tears at the girl's worried about him.

"Even you Wu Ying?" Wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean 'Even me'?" She shouts even harder with her anger boiling. "Of course I'm worried. You fought for my freedom and were hurt because I couldn't help you. How could I not worry?" But surprisingly a gentle voice came next.

"Thank you." Issei says as he hugs her making her blush.

"Issei." Wu Lan says as she comes into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yup. Just a bit hungry."

"You're in luck. The food is ready so come down to eat." She say with a sweet smile.

"Right." He says and tries to stand and walk, but he almost falls if it wasn't for Wu Ying.

"Let me help." She says shyly.

With that the group of four are now seated with bowls in their hands. Saying their prayer they digged in. Wu Ying with less enthusiasm as she considers what she wants to say?

"Issei what was that red gauntlet?"

"Ya when it appeared. You got super strong."

"If it's a big secret. You don't have to say anything."

"I trust you. So I'll tell you. But please don't tell anybody else."

**Please comment. **


	7. Chapter 6 Cultivating Manual

**Chapter 6 Cultivating Manual**

**Little Village Wu Residence**

The sound of fists colliding can be heard in the morning. As we see two Fighters sparring, a fourteen-year-old boy and girl wearing green robes. The differences between the two's skills are seen with no actual form or technique, almost as if they made it up as they fought. One burned with determination at wanting to improve and prove that she will be the strongest. To not be that damsel in distress waiting to be rescued. While the other doing his best at trying to keep up with the girl.

Fists colliding again and again almost as if they were in sync with each other. You would think the boy would soon overpower the girl but you would be surprised as the boy kept being pushed back. You would also think that the boy would soon tire himself out at trying to keep up with the girl's unusual strength but he had the tenacity of a cockroach in always going forward and coming back for more. The girl knowing he wouldn't go down stepped back and unleashed a powerful kick. But again the boy blocked it with both arms. With the force of the kick pushing back.

Four days after the bandit raid. Wu Ying has been practicing day and night at trying to improve. Unfortunately, while her martial skills have been improving, her strength has not increased since her fight. The only solution she could think of was obtaining a cultivation manual than she can begin on her path to greatness.

Issei's situation was different. While he knew that getting stronger will help him find the one who brought him here. He wasn't in too much of a rush. After he rescued Wu Ying. His relationship with the Wu sisters has been improving. With that, he has been living the dream. He no longer feels like an outsider or their chore boy but as part of their family. To the point that the curtains have gone down and he sleeps closer to them. Wu Xiao usually sleeps next to him, something about her feeling safer with him near. Unfortunately, he can't really sleep since he gets too distracted by Wu Ying and Wu Lang sleeping. Good thing they no longer mind his starring. Truly he was living a good life with two bishoujos and a growing loli.

Unfortunately, while Wu Ying has treated him better, she has been getting much more violent during their sparing sessions always trying to get stronger. To the point, she asks him to use the boosted Gear in their fights. Which he tries not to use it since he could accidentally hurt her.

After telling the girls about himself. The sisters didn't understand most of what he was talking about with him being from another world. But when he told them about the Boosted Gear they seem to understand. Wu Ying said it was completely unfair that an idiot like him had a dragon sealed inside him that could boost his strength and he didn't even know about it. Wu Xiao just wonders if he will one day turn into a dragon and if he did could he give her a ride. Wu Lang just asked if he was safe. After his talk with Ddraig. He thought they would talk more about their situation but he hasn't been able to communicate with him. He wondered if that was only a one-time thing.

"Issei, Wu Ying, could you two come here?" Wu Lang's voice broke their momentum.

Soon both Fighters started to stop as they heard her.

"Damn it Wu Lang stop interrupting our fight." Wu Ying shouts but just hears her sister's laughter

"Thank god," Issei says as he tries to catch his breath. "Wu Ying can't you go any easier on me." While he knows that she was not trying to physically hurt him. That doesn't change that she hits hard.

"Hmph. If you stopped staring at my breast. You could easily have kept up with me. Especially if you used that gauntlet." Wu Ying argues. Not that she actually minded much. I just wished he would take it seriously.

"You know I can't. What if I hurt you? I could never forgive myself." He says as he remembers the thrashing he gave to the bandits after each boost.

"I can take it. I don't need your worrying." She says stubbornly but is still touched for his consideration.

Soon both entered the house where they see Wu Xiao looking through their food supplies.

"Ah. Looks like you two are done." Wu Lang says with a smile.

"Only cause you interrupted us." Wu Ying said annoyed with her sister's interruption.

"If I didn't stop it both of you would be too tired to run my errands."

"What do you need Wu Lang?" Issei asks.

"Right. As you can see we are out of meat and without it I will never be able to prepare today's dish. So I need both of you to go and hunt."

"Don't come looking at me. I have to train and hunting something down will take too much time." Wu Ying says not wanting to waste the day hunting for food.

"But if you don't go. You will not be getting the nutrients you need to get stronger." Wu Lang says trying to convince her into going.

"No, you just want me to go because if we don't have meat Wu Xiao will complain all day long."

"That not true. I'm just thinking of your health Wu Ying." Wu Lang says with a smile.

"I'll go alone," Issei says.

"Are you sure?" Wu Lang says with concern. Even Wu Ying looked worried at him going.

"Why not? There nothing that can hurt me there." Issei said confused about why they were weird with him going alone.

"I know you can handle it. But I'm afraid you'll get lost." Wu Lang says with worry.

"I won't," Issei says defensively believing he's gotten used to walking in a forest.

"Last time you didn't return for hours and I had to get you. When I found you. You've been walking in circles the entire time." Wu Ying says with disbelief at that incident.

"That was one time," Issei says embarrassed. "I just need to work in my survival instincts."

"Sister I want to eat meat." Wu Xiao says as she came into the house carrying a basket of veggies. The villagers were grateful to Issei for defeating the bandits that there was no longer a need for him to work in the fields. They even give them a few of their vegetables.

"Hah. Fine please be careful? I don't want you getting lost." With a sigh, Wu Lang accepted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Issei says as he puts on his sandals and says goodbye to Wu Xiao.

**Issei's POV**

I am not fine. It has been hours since I went out. I should have admitted defeat half an hour ago but I got lost chasing a deer. Sigh. Wu Ying was right, I should have just accepted her criticism. If I ever find my way back I can just hear her saying 'I told you.' It's not like I haven't found any game. It just that the animals are a lot smarter than me.

**"Maybe next time you should try bringing a weapon. Instead of using your bare hands."**

"Ddraig!" I said with surprise. Am I asleep? Where could a giant red dragon be?

**"Sigh. Down here."** As I did as he said I saw a green shine coming from my left hand. His deep voice was coming from it.

"Where have you been?" I said angrily after my failure.

**"Just watching you and your pathetic attempts at hunting. If the White One knows about this. I'll die of embarrassment at the hands of my partner."**

"Sorry, I've never done this before."

**"Clearly. The animals have an advantage over you in knowing the terrain. Not only that you have to be aware of their movements. All animals have a pattern they follow. You must be more observant and wait for the best opportunity. You're too impatient."** Ddraig says with wisdom. I guess being a dragon hunting must be natural for him.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" I asked. Accepting his word and sat down next to a tree.

**"I said we'll speak after you recovered. But there was something I've been wondering after you awakened me**."

"What is it?"

**"Do you remember when you first used the Boosted Gear?"**

"I do. It felt amazing. Everything was shining. My power was rising. Even my injuries were healing."

**"That right there. The Boosted Gear does boost your power and strengthen your body. It has many other secrets, as well. But it does not heal. Whatever that was, it did not come from the Boosted Gear. Do you have any idea where it came from?"**

"Sorry, I never noticed anything else after the Boosted Gear appeared. I thought it was doing everything? Do I have some other big secret hiding in my body?"

**"Unlikely. I have been inside you since birth. I should be the first to know if something else was inside or if there were any changes done. Try to remember partner was there anything else other than the increase of your physical body when you woke up."**

"Hmm." His words made me think back as I just woke up in the forest. There were the girls who woke me up. But I doubt they have anything like that. Nothing really comes to mind until I get up and notice something I was holding. As I raised my hand and looked. I noticed a blue marble. After I remember that. I instantly pull out that marble.

I remember always carrying it around myself in a small sack hidden inside my robe. I always did think why do I keep it around? I thought it was something I had in my room that I brought accidentally with me. But it doesn't seem to be something I would have there.

"Ddraig, the only thing I had on me was this."

**"A marble."**

"Could this be it?"

**"I'm not sure. It was capable of healing you. So it shouldn't be dangerous. I do have an idea of how to figure it out. Try to store it into the Boosted Gear."**

"Store it? Is this possible? What do I have to do?" Can the Boosted Gear become my inventory? With a thought, the Gauntlet appears.

**"All you need to do is think about the item you wish to store and the Boosted Gear will do it."**

"Can it store anything?" I ask with wonder.

**"No, it can't store any item bigger than you or anything living."**

"Alright" Not wasting time I think about it and soon the marble actual disappears. After a while, nothing happens but soon.

"Th-this is?"

"Ddraig? Ddraig, what's wrong?" Issei yells wondering what happened. Until suddenly a Whit light surrounded him coming from the Boosted Gear. Whatever happened was causing everything around the boy to shine in white light.

**? POV**

Power. It felt power. What was it? Where is it? Was it a Heavenly Treasure or a miracle herb? Whatever it is? It needed it. With it, it may be capable of causing its ascension. Over there. It must hurry before others fought over for it.

**Blue Marble World**  
**Issei's POV**

Where am I? I remembered a flash of light coming from the Gauntlet. Wasn't I in a forest? How come I'm on a plain field? The sky was blue with no cloud or sun and the ground was green full of grass. Am I dreaming? I must be because in front of me is the giant red dragon called Ddraig.

**"Amazing." **Was what he spoke, I think I can't really tell if he's speaking. But even he had a stupefied look.

"Ddraig where are we? Am I asleep?" I asked as I looked around but nothing else was around us.

**"You are not. Where we are, is inside the Boosted Gear. More specifically the Blue Marble."**

"What? How?" Is this possible?

**"The moment it was stored, it created this. Somehow it fused with the Boosted Gear and created a Pocket Dimension inside it or maybe it's something else. But that is not the most surprising thing about it."**

"What can be more surprising than this?"

**"That would be me."**

"What do you mean? You look the same as you did in my dream."

**"That's just it. When I showed myself to you that was nothing but an illusion created by my soul. Remember that my soul was sealed in the Sacred Gear. My body has long been destroyed. But now my body is back recreated by this world."**

"Okay. But how do I go back?"

**"Hmm. Since we are still technically in the Boosted Gear. It should still respond to your will. Just think about returning back. It should do as you say. All Sacred Gears respond to the desires of their host."**

"Okay." With that, I think of my surroundings and the area I was previously at. The forest. Until I suddenly feel a pull.

**Outside**

I'm back. That's neat. With that, I bring the Boosted Gear and try talking to Ddraig.

"I'm outside. Can you hear me?"

"**Yes, I can hear you. No changes after you left. Hmm. The energy this space produces is exactly like a dragon valley. Must be because it fused with the Boosted Gear."**

"I'm just glad I can leave. It would suck if I was stuck their forever. Hey, do you think we can store things in that place?" Thinking I now had a place to hide my porn stash.

(**I wonder. Maybe you just have to touch the item and think about it. I will inform you if there are any changes.**)

"Thanks! ..." Suddenly I felt a creepy sensation coming down my back. Without any thoughts, I move out of that spot. Just in time as a Giant anaconda comes biting the ground I was in.

"Sssss" The snake seeing the as it missed rose up and looked at me. As I stare into its serpentine eyes I just know it considered me pray. With that, it charged. Fuck.

**Boost**

**Third-person POV**

**Boost**

Luckily Issei had the Boosted Gear out and quickly a boost came. After seeing the giant snake, his first thoughts were to run.

Run he did. Unfortunately, the serpent was much faster than any snake should be as it quickly surrounded him with its long body. Cutting off any chances he had to escape. Quickly it's head came down to bite him.

Issei seeing his escape route blocked by the body and the head coming towards him fights back. He raises his arm and forms a straight punch aiming at the serpent's nose. Issei underestimated the strength of the serpent as his strength as a first stage Fighter and one boost were unable to push back or retaliate the serpent's attack. With quick thinking, he uses the force of the collision and flies back out of the snake's blockade.

Seeing the boy escape it's a trap. The Iron Snake realizes its usual form of attack wasn't going to work against its prey. Quickly it coiled itself up and waits.

Just as Issei was about to escape he was struck with a critical blow at his stomach. It was a tail. The tail of the snake as it was used as a whip made of steel. The blow sent his body flying to the sky.

**Reset**

The blow even caused the Boosted Gear to reset itself. At least it brought some incredible distance between the boy and the snake.

Surprisingly even the serpent did not know about the great force behind the iron tail attack that sent its prey flying. Usually, all it had to do was bite the food for it to be over and eaten. Unfortunately, it sent the prey further then it wanted him to go. Hopefully, it does not go too far or else it'll lose the treasure on the boy.

Issei's POV

(**Partner!)**

Pain. Lots of pain. That's all I felt as I woke up.

"Ddraig." Why did he wake me up?

(**You have to run. Hurry!)**

"Why?" Seriously can't he tell how hurt I am?

**(If you don't get up. You'll become snake food!)**

"A snake?" Suddenly I remembered why I got hurt. Damn it. I can't stay.  
With effort, I got up and tried to find my balance.

Before I did anything a blue glow surrounded me reducing the pain of my back and stomach.

"How?" I feel better, not great but better.

**(Do you have to ask? It's that marble you picked up. Now run.)**

Not needed to be told again. I quickly run behind the tree I crash-landed since that was the direction away from the snake.

"Ddraig what happened to my boost?"

(Every time you take a serious blow the Boosted Gear automatically resets itself. You have to wait ten seconds for another one.)

"Just great as if I wasn't in trouble before." Quickly I ran as my life depended on it.

"Chaaa!" Soon the sound of a pissed off snake was heard along with the destruction of trees. Causing me to speed up.

**Boost**

Sweet mother of god, thank you. With that, I sprinted faster causing greater distance between me and my crash point.

Unfortunately, the snake was faster. But luckily I'm in a forest and unlike the snake, I won't have any big obstacles in my way because of my smaller body. Until I notice I'm no longer in the forest. But on a dirt road separating me from the trees damn it.

Not knowing where it leads I quickly went on it. Can't really waste time turning.

Kept running and running until I had the worst luck. On the road was an old man. An old man with a wagon pulling it with his bare arm. Impressive they usually have animals pull it but he's doing it with his own strength. A large part of me really wanted to leave this ossan to the snake. Better you than me they say. But my parents and I would never forgive me.

"Ossan we have to go!"

"Wait for what?" He says confused. Of course, he is. Who would believe in a snake the size of a truck?

"Ossan no time to explain just trust me. Leave your stuff and let's go." I hope this sounds convincing.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't abandon my carriage. It has all my merchandise."

"Listen ossan. A giant snake is coming here. We have to run or it is going to kill us." Seriously please believe me.

"What? What a giant snake?" The Oldman asks.

"Chaaaaa!" As if it was called the snake came showed itself baring its fangs.

"That one," I said with depression.

"Hmm. An Iron-Snake. A Low-rank beast." The old man seems to recognize it. What low rank that thing is hella strong.

"Iron Snake? Is that what it's called and what do you mean low ranked. That thing is really strong!"

"Just because it's called a Low-rank Beast that doesn't mean you should underestimate it, only a Third stage Fighter has a chance of victory. With your Second stage strength defeating it is impossible."

"I see." That explains why it's so tough. "Ossan leave. I'll hold it up here while you escape."

"Foolish boy. Did you not hear what I said?"

"I did but I was the one who brought it here. You had nothing to do with this and just a passerby. So I'll deal with it." Hope I sound cool cause I'm actually trembling.

"Well, at least you have a brain behind that head."

**Boost**

"What was that?" The old man said confused.

"Guess my luck is turning around."

(**Be careful of its tail.)**

"Thanks," I said to Ddraig but it confused the old man on who I was talking with.

As soon as the snake was close I quickly used a straight punch hitting its nose and unlike last time where our strength canceled each other out. This time my punch had an effect as it pushed the head away clearly hurting it.

Surprising both the Oldman and the snake. Not letting my momentum disappear I quickly start attacking its large body with punches. Until the snake shakes up it's confusion and uses its tail to attack. Learning from my mistake I quickly getaway.

Even with the distance between us, the tail was still capable of reaching the area I was on. Luckily I listened to Ddraig's advice of animals having a pattern. Left, right, left, up, down, diagonal. It was like jump rope I just had to time it.

Seeing it's attack not working it abandon it and resorted to its usual head tackle.

"Boy, here!" It was an old man. As I turned to look it. I saw him throw me a steel sword. It was unlike the blade the bandit swordsman had. It shined in the sunlight and was of beautiful craftsmanship that even I a novice could tell.

As I caught it. I did not have to be told what it was for. The only problem was how should I use it. I don't know any swordsmanship. But the snake was coming closer. Not having any more time to think I grab the handle with two hands and stabbed its head with all my strength.

That was gross. It quickly went right through its head hitting the brain and mouth with blood gushing out. Soon all of its body stopped moving.

"Impressive. Here I thought you only were a Second stage Fighter. Not a Fourth stage one."

"Thanks for letting me borrow your sword ossan."

"Who are you calling Ossan. You're very lucky I was here or you would have become snake food.

Reset

Seeing that I wasn't in danger the Boosted gear resat itself. Bring my power and strength to the First stage.

"Hmm. Now you're a first stage fighter how interesting?"

"Yeah, I am. Really thank you. Hey, ossan. Why are you here? I never really notice any merchants coming through here."

"If you go down this path you will notice a sea town further down and further east it leads to another town. Not many use this path because the terrain is not protected by the army. So there are usual bandits hiding in these woods."

"Do you know where Little village is?"

"If you're talking about that hidden village with only a hundred people you should go up the hill."

"Thanks." Knowing I just have to go up to return to the girls really helps.

"Come here." Before I go up the hill the old man tells me to follow him to his carriage.

As I stand in front of carriage the old man pulls the blanket covering his merchandise. As I see what's inside all I noticed was a bunch of old scrolls. If I remember right back then paper wasn't a common item for everybody so maybe he's was selling paper.

"These are Cultivation manuals. I am a merchant who goes around selling these items." Cultivation Manual? Those words sound familiar. Where did I hear it before?

_"With the help of a Cultivation manual, she could reach the Second Stage and go further. If she reaches a further stage she could give us a better life."_

The voice of Wu Lan quickly resonates through me as I remember my first night with the girls. That's right Wu Ying is really desperate for one. I have to ask him if he can give me one.

"I see by your face that you understand what these secret manuals mean. That's right all these can help you reach higher cultivation. I decided to give you one."

"Really?" I asked surprised thinking I might have misheard.

"Yes, it was really pathetic how you couldn't handle a simple iron snake. If I was younger it would be over before it started. Truly how pitiful you are. Already fourteen and still stuck in the first stage."

Ow. The old man's criticism really hurts. Guess I really was pathetic that he pitied me. Usual I would not accept this but Wu Ying needs it.

"Now take a look and choose one." With that, I got closer and looked through them. Names are written in a foreign language that I really shouldn't understand but do come up. Words like Mighty power, Nine Dao formation, Phoenix Rising, Body Transformation, and Heavenly Yang Scriptures and all kinds of overpowering names appeared. Also, another called Supreme Dragon Ascension.

**(Partner chose that one. It sounds perfect for us.)** Even Ddraig can't keep quiet. Talking to me telepathically. But my choice was already made.

"Do you have any that are perfect for girls to practice?" I ask.

"For girls?" He says surprised.

"Ya, I have a friend who really needs one. So instead of one for me, do you have any that are perfect for her?"

"Of course I do. But are you sure? I am only giving you this one chance."

"Yes." I really want to give her this.

"Alright." He quickly comes closer to the carriage and goes through them. "Here. This is called the Yin Flower Empress manual. It is very suitable for women. Don't ever try practicing this one it will only benefit female cultivators."

"Thank you." With this maybe Wu Ying can relax.

"(Sigh) Really you know most kids these days are extremely selfish and worry about themselves first. You really are a strange one."

"Sorry for being strange." I apologized as I really did turn down his goodwill for me.

"You know what? Fine, I'll let you choose another one."

"You don't have to do that. I'm thankful enough for your help."

"It's fine. Now choose."

**(This time pick the one I told you.)**

Fine. To make Ddraig happy I was going to pick it. But before I did I noticed a dirty black scroll. I couldn't really see what it was called and it made me curious about why it was mistreated, unlike the rest. So I reached it and cleaned the dust away. The scroll's name was Duo Yin-Yang Fusion. What an odd name.

"Oldman, what is this manual?" I show it to him so he can tell me what it is.

"Th-that manual is no good. Here give it to me so I can burn it."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Nothing like that. It is just an evil cultivation manual."

"Really, what makes it evil?"

"It's a manual that cultivates while the practitioner is having sexual intercourse."

"What!? Are you saying I can get stronger while having sex at the same time?"

"Basically yes. But you shouldn't use it. Any practitioner that cultivates these manuals suffer incredible bad luck. I really advise you not to choose this one."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I choose this one." Like I'll believe some crazy superstition. I will be Harem King.

"B-but the rest, I assure you, are ten times better than this one."

"That's okay. This one's perfect for me." Nope, this is my destiny. Oppai, and sex this is my dream.

**(I told you to choose the other one. It sounded more awesome.)**

"Fine but I warned you." The Oldman looked as if he age for ten years. Wonder why?

"Thank you for everything Ossan."

"(Sigh) If our fates cross let's talk again." With that, I say goodbye as the old man carried his carriage away.

As I stayed in place and waved goodbye. I turned around and was about to head home. But before I did I noticed the sword on my hand and the giant corpse. I forgot to return it. I hope he will be safe.

**(Don't worry about it. Something's telling me the old man was stronger than he let on.)**

"How are you so sure?"

**(Call it a warriors instinct.)**

"Is snake edible?"

**(Some countries consider it a delicacy. But yes it's can be eaten.)**

"How can I bring it back?"

**(Try storing it in the world marble. I want to see if I can finally eat.)**

Let's see. With that I picture it entering the mysterious world. It soon disappeared by a portal opening up in front of me bringing it inside. With it gone I head to the village.

**Wu residence **  
**Wu Lang's POV**

Where is he? It's been hours since he left. I hope nothing happened or did he get lost again. I knew Wu Ying should have gone with him.

"Big sis when is big bro coming home with meat." Wu Xiao says with hunger and impatience as she sat in the yard. Watching Wu Ying's training routine on the poor tree.

"I don't know hopefully soon."

Please come home safe.

**Wu Ying's POV**

Where is he? That idiot maybe I should have gone with him. He's probably lost and trying his best to return. But I really did have to train or how else can I ever give a better life for my sisters. He's probably okay. He has that strange gauntlet, with that he's probably not going to lose to any beast. I hope.

**3rd POV**

Soon the three sisters were filled with worry. Before they could do anything a brown haired youth comes into the yard from the direction of the village. Catching the girl's attention.

"""Issei""/ Big bro"

The sisters quickly rush to him and ask why he took so long. But when they saw his state of dress the only question they could think of was what happened? His robe was torn and his body had many marks of serious bruises and cuts.

"Girls, can you step back a bit?" Issei says telling him to make space.

"What? Why?" Wu Ying questions but still did as he said.

Soon they got their answer as a giant serpent appeared out of nowhere. The strangest thing was that there were parts of the snake missing.

"How?" Wu Lan says surprised at how something this big can just mysteriously appear. She wasn't the only one surprised.

"Waah! Amazing it's such big meat." Though Wu Xiao was just thinking of her food.

'Isn't this the Iron Snake dad told us to be careful of? He said only a Third stage Fighter can kill it.' Wu Ying was just thinking of how she would go around fighting it.

"Ya turns out the Boosted Gear can also store things. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted Wu Lan."

"This is so cool, big bro."

"N-nonsense! This can also be eaten. But you shouldn't have risked yourself trying to get this." Wu Lan nervously says unsure of how she'll go around to cook the serpent.

"How did you manage to kill it? Your fist should not be enough to finish it."

"Well I met this nice old man and he gave me a cool sword so I can finish it. Luckily the sword is pretty sharp because it went straight through its head." Issei says as he brings out the steel sword that was also stored. "I also have a present for you, Wu Ying."

"A present for me?" Wu Ying says confused.

"Ehh! No fair. Why does sis Ying get a present and not me?" Wu Xiao angrily speaks out at this injustice.

"Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," Issei says as he tries to pacify her.

"Really?"

"Yup. It's a promise."

"Fine, I want something cute like flowers."

"Really?" Issei confusedly says never knowing Wu Xiao liked gardening. "Alright. I'll find the best flowers just for you." After promising he then brings out a scroll from the Sacred Gear. "Wu Ying here. I hope you like it." He quickly shows her the cultivation manual.

"Th-this is?" Wu Ying unsure of herself feels as if the scroll gave a mysterious vibe and she dares not to get her hopes up.

"It's the thing you always said you wanted a cultivation manual meant for -."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." Before Issei could finish he was instantly tackled into a hug and showered with thanks. Instantly breaking Wu Ying's character as she couldn't hold her excitement. Shocking everyone here.

"Wu Ying!" Issei says shocked by the sudden hug. He knew she would be happy. But not to this degree.

"S-sorry. Wh-where did you get this? How did you get this?" She says full of embarrassment.

"It was the old man who helped me. He was a traveling merchant selling cultivation manuals. He took pity on me because I was pathetic to him."

"I never know merchants also sold cultivation manuals." Wu Lan says with wonder.

"Maybe they do just that they're expensive to us common folk. After all, dad never had one." Wu Ying says.

"Then why would a merchant give one out for free?" Wu Lan questions the reason why a cultivation manual would be given out for free after all there was no such thing as a free lunch in this world.

"It's probably the trashiest of the pile seeing as it probably wouldn't sell for much he just gave it out." Said Wu Ying trying to find a reason for the mysterious merchant.

"Is the manual no good?" Issei says worried that his gift would become trash.

"Nonsense do you see on me another cultivation manual. Even if it is trash, I am still thankful. A trash manual is still better than none." Wu Ying says worried that her words hurt Issei's feelings. She is truly thankful for him for getting one for her. But she knew if what she said was true she'll have to replace it for a better one. "With this manual, we can finally start cultivating." She says with much enthusiasm.

"About that. The old man gave me a chance to choose one of the manuals. But I ask him for one that was good for girls. He told me specifically that this manual was only for women and that I would not get any benefits if I tried."

"But that means you won't be able to cultivate." Wu Ying says with surprise and sadness now knowing that Issei gave up his chance to ascend. But it also brought her warmth at knowing that his actions were for her.

"Don't worry," Issei says figuring out that Wu Ying was sad for him.

"Issei." Wu Ying says with warmth at knowing Issei cared for her.

"Because the old man changed his mind and gave me another one." He says while bringing it out of the pocket dimension.

"Oh." With that, the feeling was gone.

"What did you get?" Wu Lan says with a bit of a smile at seeing Wu Ying's disappointment.

"Only the best manual ever. I can cultivate while having sex."

"What!" Said the two sisters unbelieving what they heard. Except for Wu Xiao who was busy climbing the snake.

"Yup. With this, I'm sure to become harem king." Issei says while thinking how much stronger he'll get while buried in breast and pussy.

"There's no way such a perverted manual exists." Screams Wu Ying with a furious blush.

"Issei! Throw that away right now!" Says Wu Lan with a deep blush. As she feared what would happen if Wu Xiao saw it.

"What? Never." Screams Issei as he quickly hugs the manual protecting it as if it was his child.

"You better give it to me right now." Screams Wu Ying. Wanting to get rid of it before it corrupts Issei.

So began the chase as the two sisters desperately try to catch the boy and destroy the evil manual. Until Issei remembered he could just store it back into the Boosted Gear.

**Finally finished a chapter.**


End file.
